<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>now that i see you by AtomicGalaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483785">now that i see you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicGalaxy/pseuds/AtomicGalaxy'>AtomicGalaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Eda Clawthorne is Luz Noceda's Parent, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, POV Alternating, Tangled AU, first time writing toh please forgive me if its bad, wrote this on a whim holy shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicGalaxy/pseuds/AtomicGalaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity wants nothing more than to go see the lights that float through the sky every year on her birthday but her mother won't allow it. Maybe the stranger she just tied to a chair with her hair can help.</p><p>Lumity Tangled AU!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>now that i see you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok this is my first time writing a multichap since i was 12 fingers CROSSED.</p><p>i hope you enjoy, if you want to scream at me about this au you can do so on tumblr (sikowit-z) or instagram (lumitytwitter).<br/>ill happily talk to yall if you want to talk to me :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Amity, dear, let down your hair!” The call came while Amity was rereading her Azura books for what had to be the hundredth time, Otabin resting lazily on her shoulder as though the little abomination could read along with her. She snapped the book closed and slid it back onto the bookshelf next to her, scrambling to the window to toss the metres of green hair down for her mother.</p><p>She grunted from the exertion as she pulled the woman up enough for her to step elegantly through the window. Amity’s mother dusted her dress off and shot her a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.</p><p>“How you manage to do that every time always amazes me, dear.” She complimented sweetly, brushing past her daughter to set her basket on the table.</p><p>“It’s nothing, really.” Amity panted, unhooking her hair from the top of the window, cheeks flushed.</p><p>“Then I don’t know why it takes so long!” Her mother laughed loudly. “Oh, I’m kidding, dear! So serious…”</p><p>The comment stung but Amity didn’t let it show, chuckling weakly. Her eyes flicked up to the newly painted wall above the fireplace, the bright yellows standing out against the dark blue background. The lines of the tower’s grey bricks created occasional indentations in the fresh pattern. She folded her hands in her lap as Otabin stared warily through the curtain of her hair at her mother, who was unpacking her basket into the cabinets dotted around the room.</p><p>“Mother, I…” She began, twisting her fingers nervously.</p><p>“Don’t fidget.” Her mother scolded, barely even glancing her way. Amity’s hands stilled instantly. “And speak up, it's not proper to mumble.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Amity cleared her throat and finally looked up, making eye contact with the older woman. “I decided what I want for my birthday.”</p><p>Her mother paused before setting the box she was holding down and turning to face Amity. “Oh?”</p><p>The word already sounded condescending and judgemental but it was too late to back down now so Amity soldiered on. “I want to see the floating lights.”</p><p>Her mother smiled warmly and nodded. “You mean the stars.” She turned back to her task, deeming the rest of the conversation unworthy of her full attention.</p><p>“No.” Amity gestured at the painting on the wall. “The stars appear every night but these lights only appear once a year, always on my birthday. And since I’m turning 18, I thought that maybe I could go see them this year?”</p><p>“You want to leave?” Her mother’s grip tightened on the apple she was holding as she put it down gently. Her gaze turned cruel as she rounded on her daughter. Amity backed up a bit, confused.</p><p>“Only for the day-”</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s a little early for that?” Her mother glared harshly at her. “Just turned 18 and you already want to leave your poor mother alone?”</p><p>“No, of course not-”</p><p>“I always knew it would come to this. It’s fine, really, leave. I’m sure you’re ready for everything out there. You know all about the outside world, I’m sure.” Her mother jabbed a finger at her chest accusingly. “I’m sure you know just how to deal with every ruffian and thug and fanged creature that comes your way.”</p><p>“F-fangs?” Amity stuttered, clutching her hands together anxiously.</p><p>Her mother ignored the movement, continuing with her tangent. “You’d barely make it five minutes! Look at you, so naive and gullible.” Her eyes narrowed. “They’d eat you alive.”</p><p>Before Amity could respond she whipped around and stalked over to her chair, slumping in it dramatically. “I suppose I can’t convince you. Go, leave! Abandon your poor mother and see if you can face what’s out there.”</p><p>Tears built in her eyes as Amity listened to the terrifying tales her mother spun. Maybe she was right. Maybe she wasn’t ready. The outside world sounded terrifying.</p><p>Her mother noticed her distress and stood, opening her arms. “Oh, darling, it’s okay. Come here.” </p><p>Amity surged forward into her arms, burying her face in her dress and holding back sobs. “I’m not ready. You’re right.” She sniffled pathetically.</p><p>“That’s okay, dear. Just promise me one thing.” Her mother leaned away to look her in the eye, fake smile still in place. “Never ask to leave this tower again. Understood?”</p><p>Amity’s shoulders shook as she nodded. “Yes, mother.”</p><p>—</p><p>Luz was pretty sure that escaping through the forest with half the palace guards on her heels at age 18 should be considered an achievement. Outsmarting so many knights and demons, it was truly a wonder how she did it. She dived over a gnarled tree root and winced as several arrows flew into it with repetitive thuds.</p><p>Willow and Gus landed heavily next to her, panting.</p><p>“This was a terrible idea!” Gus squeaked, peaking warily over the root. “Maybe if we turn ourselves in now, they won’t kill us?”</p><p>“Gus, if they don’t hit us with arrows we’re getting hung in the courtyard.” Willow pointed out, rubbing the young boy’s shoulder as he gulped.</p><p>“Don’t think like that!” Luz grinned, exhilarated. “Nobody is getting hung because nobody is getting arrested.” She took off running again, adrenaline taking over as she dodged the arrows whizzing towards her. She only stopped again when she came face to face with her own wanted poster. It looked exactly like her except for… the ears. What were those even supposed to be? She understood that the elves of the kingdom were unused to humans but this was just a little far. She tore the poster down and stuffed it into her satchel, wincing when her fingers brushed over the cold metal of the tiara hidden there.</p><p>“Luz! Come on!” </p><p>She shook herself quickly and chased after the other two, battling her way through thick green underbrush. They ran until they reached a steep cliff face, towering over them and crushing their dreams of escape.</p><p>“Well, shit.” She cursed, staring up at the cold grey rock.</p><p>Willow glanced around for an escape and apparently found nothing, shoulder’s slumping. Her shirt was torn at the side and Luz felt a flash of guilt for dragging her into her schemes.</p><p>“It’s not over.” Gus told them, staring up at the cliff in determination. </p><p>“Gus, there’s no way we can all get over that cliff.” Luz scuffed her shoes into the ground, put off.</p><p>“Yeah. Not all of us.” His eyes shone with an idea that Willow soon picked up on.</p><p>“Luz. Get on my shoulders, I’ll boost you up.” </p><p>Luz’s jaw dropped in shock. “No way! I can’t leave you!”</p><p>“You’re more important! You’ve got the crown. Get out of here!” Gus turned to face the rapidly approaching guards as Willow scooped up a squirming Luz. He readied his weapon, a tiny sword that wouldn’t protect either of them for long. Luz stood on her tiptoes and managed to grasp onto the side of the cliff, dragging herself. She dangled over the edge to plead with her best friends. </p><p>“You don’t have to do this!” She cried. Willow shot her a reassuring smile.</p><p>“We want to Luz. Now, run!”</p><p>Luz stood and ran, thankful that she had such amazing friends but also knowledgeable of the fact that she wasn’t in the clear yet. The pounding of footsteps and the clear yell of a familiar tiny voice behind her was evidence of that.</p><p>“Get back here, human!” King squealed. Luz would have found it cute had he not been chasing her for upwards of twenty minutes. She swung her head round to search for him, spotting his tiny demon eyes between the bushes as he ran ahead of the palace guards. She was so focused on keeping an eye on him that she didn’t notice the large tree root sticking up from the ground and promptly tripped over it. She landed roughly and watched the satchel that had been slung over her shoulder go flying through the air to snag on a tree branch. A tree branch that just happened to be hanging over a huge drop.</p><p>King landed on her back and she scrambled to dislodge him before diving for the satchel. His claws dug into her back and he held on as she gripped the branch and reached for the bag. She snatched it and grinned before she heard a telltale crack.</p><p>Both Luz and the demon attached to her turned to stare as the branch keeping them from falling to their deaths snapped clean in two.</p><p>“Oh no.” They said in unison before they fell, screaming.</p><p>Luz’s fall was broken by a bush, both a curse and a blessing because she wasn’t dead but she did have thorns everywhere. King was nowhere to be seen so she hurriedly slung the satchel over her shoulder and fled, unwilling to be there when he started his search anew.</p><p>She ducked through a curtain of green leaves, limping into a gorgeous valley of bright, vibrant colours. The quiet trickle of a waterfall echoed off the encasing stone walls, drawing her eyes to a clear and untouched lake sitting next to a ramshackle tower. She spotted the single window on the building and shrugged.</p><p>Any hiding place was better than none. She gripped one of the shabby bricks and began to climb.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>